Dreams
by Mini-Em
Summary: What is real and what is fantasy? A one-shot about the somewhat stormy relationship between Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth and what it can lead to. Please review.


**Just a one-shot I wrote...I was bored =) It is rather, well, random maybe, and perhaps a bit confusing. I don't know ^^**

**Please read and review =) They make Em sooo happy =) **

**disclaimer: I don't own Bones...*sigh* **

**Anyway Enjoy =) **

* * *

_**Dreams**_

"Come on" Booth said "Play with me!"

Brennan and Booth were sitting in Booth's living room, eating takeout. Brennan sat in an arm chair with her legs crossed and a carton in her hand while Booth was stretched out over the couch. He, too, with a carton in his hand.

"I'd rather not" Brennan replied, knowing how immature Booth was when it came to games.

"Aw, you're no fun" Booth pouted.

"Just because I don't want to tell certain things about my life, doesn't mean I'm no fun" Brennan argued.

Booth looked at her with a look saying you-are-too.

"Okay, I know I'm no fun, but that's because of completely different reasons"

Booth thought for a while.

"Okay, let's play a new game; I tell you a story, and then you have to top that"

"Top that?" Brennan asked, not really understanding what he wanted her to do.

"Well basically I tell you something from a topic, let's say the topic is about something I'm proud of having done, and then you say something you're proud of having done, and if your story is better than mine, then you get a point. Get it?"

"Sure, but…"

"Great!" Booth didn't want to hear it "Okay so I choose the first topic…"

"Booth" Brennan said and tried to get his attention.

"Don't want to hear it, Bones" He said "first topic will be…"

"BOOTH" Brennan almost yelled "I. Don't. Want. To. Play."

Booth looked a little hurt when she said that.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" She asked instead.

"Like what?"

"Anything" she put the carton on the table "I've known you for so long, but I don't know anything about you"

Booth was quiet for a while.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?" he asked her.

"Um…" Brennan hadn't thought about that in a long time "Well, when I 4 I wanted to be a Marsian. Russ was really in to space and told me that some people believed that there were people on Mars and that they were small and green, so I painted myself green and told my mother I was a Marsian"

"Really?"Booth had a hard time believing that Brennan would have done something like that. Even when she was 4 years old.

"Yes, though my mother didn't appreciate it much and made me take a bath to wash all the paint off. It was not very successful and my hair was green for almost a week afterwards"

Booth smiled

"Then what?" He asked.

"Well, when I was about 10 I wanted to be a dancer, but seeing as how I was so gawky and uncoordinated, that ship had sailed. When I was 13 I wanted to be a vet, but when I was 17 I knew I wanted to do what no-one had done for me, which is to help figure out how people had died so that their family and friends could get a closure, so I wanted to become a coroner, but I couldn't really stand the blood back then so I decided that I wanted to do Anthropology, and then I found out about Forensic Anthropology, which sounded really interesting and so I pursued that…" Brennan realized that he was finding out stuff about her now, not the other way around "What did you want to be?"

"I wanted to be king" he said and placed the empty container on the table.

Brennan giggled but when she saw Booth's face, she stopped.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"I wanted to be king because from all the fairytales my mother had read to me, the king had the power to decide over the kingdom, sort of like a dictatorship"

"Then why didn't you want to become a dictator?" She asked.

"Bones, I was five" he said "All I wanted was for my father to stop drinking because when he was drunk, which was almost all the time then, he used to hit my mother, Jared and me. Especially me. I wanted him to be fair. I wanted to make him be fair, but I was only a kid back then. I didn't know what to do, so I used to dream away from there, to a future where he couldn't beat me anymore. A better life"

"Booth…" Brennan could see that this was hard for him to tell and she moved from the couch to sit beside him

"Well, when I was 15 I decided to run away from home. I took a bus somewhere, I don't really remember where, but when I got off the bus, I was met by two police officers. One of them refused to listen to a word I said, but the other really listened. I told him about my father and how he was, and how I feared for my life. The first officer refused to do anything but the other even went so far as pressing charges against him, but he walked. I had to go back to him and live with him for about two years until I was old enough to join the army. I enrolled on my 18th birthday to get away from him"

"Booth, I… I had no idea" Brennan said. A tear forming in her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Booth gently brushed it away.

"I think you know most of the important stuff that has happened since then" he said.

Brennan nodded.

"Bones, do you know why I'm telling you this?" he asked

She shook her head.

"Because I trust you" he said "You've always been there for me, and you've always made me proud"

"Actually, Booth" She started twisting uncomfortably "You might want to reconsider the last part…"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…um…well…you know how you sometimes break up with someone because you might have been waiting for someone else but that someone else didn't realize it so then you started thinking that you may have been wrong about breaking up with that person so you got back together with that first person?" She had started to talk in Zach-speed now.

"Um, no?" Booth said. He did not really understand where she was getting at.

"Okay, um, you know Sully?"

"Yeah, of course I remember him" Booth nodded 'he was the bastard who broke your heart' he thought.

"Well, he's sort of back in town and we have met a couple of times…" She looked at Booth. He had stopped breathing and was taking on a redder tone "..but we're not together!" She hurried to add.

"Does HE know that?" Booth asked furiously.

"Yes! No… I don't know" Brennan answered.

"Bones, what are you thinking?" He asked her "Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"Of course I remember!"

Booth stood up

"Then how can you possibly do this!? Are you a complete idiot, or..!?"

"No!" She stood up too "I'm just tired of waiting for something that is clearly not going to happen in a while!"

"What!?"

"You figure it out, Booth. And when you do, you let me know, okay? I'm going to see Sully" She took her coat and walked out the door, making sure she slammed it really good on her way out.

Booth sat down in his sofa. Why was he getting so angry at her for this? After all, it was her life. Unless…? Was he in love with her? Naah, what an absurd idea. Of course he wasn't in love with her. She was Bones for Christ sake. But it was a possibility… No! Stop that now! He wasn't in love with her, and even if he was, then she was with Sully so there was no possible way that he could have any chance with her. Sully was not going to let her go a second time.

He took a deep breath. He knew that he needed to get her away from Sully at all costs. He was only going to hurt her. He shouldn't care, but he did. That must mean something.

He dialed her number and was rather surprised when Sully answered.

"Hi Booth"

"Sully"

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak to Temperance, please"

"That's not going to happen"

"And why is that?" Booth was getting agitated

"Because she's with me now. You had your chance. She's mine"

"You're wrong" Booth said "She doesn't belong to anyone"

"Booth. I'm warning you" Sully threatened "You stay away from her from now on. She will be mine now and forever" Sully switched to a mocking tone "and there is absolutely nothing you can do about that"

Boot sat up straight in the bed. His head was spinning. Was it a dream?

"Booth?" Brennan sat up next to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had that dream again"

"The one with me being with Sully?" She asked. She was disoriented and had a major bed-head.

Booth nodded.

Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder and made him lay down next to her.

"Booth" she said and looked him in the eyes "You've had that dream for two years now. From the very day it happened. It's over. I'm with you now. We have a beautiful son who looks just like you. I'm here too, and I'm not going anywhere" she smiled at him while she said it.

"Thanks Bones" He said and kissed her. "I love you"

"How much?" she asked and smiled

"I'll show you…" he smiled and kissed her again

The End

* * *

**Okay, so please review =) **

**Thanks in advance! =]**


End file.
